bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuraka
'' Biography Nuraka is a Ga-Matoan brought to the island of Mata-Nui by the Great Spirit of the same name. Nuraka is one of the premier shipwrights of Ga-Koro. Her work is second to none and she knows it. This can make her somewhat prideful on the subject of shipbuilding, and she doesn't like to have her work second guessed while she's allowed to second guess all she likes. Nuraka has a bit of a chip on her shoulder about Makuta, and she is known to launch into tyrades about how false he is, and that he's just a product of everybody's fear and imagination. Those that don't know Nuraka would consider her delusional, denying the truth. The reality is that Nuraka, out of the entire group of Kalama's Raiders, knows the power of Makuta better than any of them. Nuraka was captured during the rahi attacks and enslaved, having her mask infected binding her to the Makuta. Completely aware, but unable to control her body, she watched as the Makuta commited horrible atrocities using her face. Her mind was deeply enmeshed with Makuta's and, no matter how much she struggled, she was slowly losing herself to the suffocating darkness. Just when she was about to give up and fade away, she was suddenly rescued by a group of marines who tracked down her body and wrenched the mask off, freeing her. Nuraka to this day has trouble coming to grips with what her body commited and her prideful boasts of the Makuta not being real is a shallow cover for a more terrifed Matoran trying to convince herself that what she saw wasn't real in order to avoid losing her grip on reality. Though she puts on a show of confidence, she has been known to freak out and attack friend and foe alike if she believes the Makuta has returned to swallow her for good. So far, Kalama and his Raiders have provided a stable support base for Nuraka (Yuni in particular), allowing her to function in a somewhat normal manner and allow for her to slowly overcome the trauma by showing her she can fight back against the Makuta and that she doesn't have to simply lay down and die. Nuraka doesn't show it but the others know she's extremely grateful for the belief in her and the strong support given to her. While the Commandant Board** has expressed concerns about letting Nuraka continue to fight in the marines, Kalama has put his foot down, using his pull to keep Nuraka in the fight, showing that she is getting better. Nuraka remains calm under pressure even when below decks working feverishly to keep the boat from sinking due to the various holes in the hull as well as keeping the mechanical components in the powered boats** operational during travel and in a fight. She fights using the very tools she uses to keep her boats alive, namely using a drill and a welding laser as her primary means of fighting. Appearance and Tools Sky blue Ga-Matoran with Komau. Mechanic's kit, drill, welding laser, Abilities and Traits Able to keep a boat together under attack, falls to pieces when under threat by Makuta, Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koro Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Maya *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Matoran *Anyone seeking the destruction of Ga-Koro *Mechanical failures Quotes “''You call this a SHIP? I call this a SHIPWRECK! This won’t do at all! She’s getting a major overhaul right this second!” -Nuraka's first apperance. ''"Torque Wrench... Bolt Driver... Screw driver..." *Suddenly whips around deflecting a sword attack with bolt driver before driving the screw driver into a pirate's eye killing him before going back to the engine* "Wire splicers..." -Nuraka fixing a lame engine in the middle of a fight. "The Makuta is nothing more than a figment of everyone's imagination! A tale told by mothers to keep their children indoors at night! He doesn't exist!" -On the subject of Makuta. "BURN YOU UNDEAD FREAKS!!!" -Nuraka utalizing her surprisingly effective welding laser against the minons of a Tryna user. Trivia *Nuraka holds the Rank of Chief Midshipwoman 3rd Class *She is the best Takea card game player *Nuraka always carries a lightstone and dislikes being in the dark without it *Nuraka has a bit of a temper to match that of a Ta-Koroan. Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran